


Not so Little Red

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kingsman Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Percival Morton was the second born son of the oldest werewolf family in all of England, that didn't mean he wasn't going to stay there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the Percilot prequel/sequel/companion to Howling at the Moon.

Percival Morton was the second born son of the oldest werewolf family in all of England.

He had the spirit of a leader, but it was not meant to be. His father was pack Alpha, and when he passed, Percival’s older brother, Michael, would take over.

Percival felt he would never fit in with his extremely traditional family, one that would leave him in a position of submission, one where his family would decide everything for him, both miniscule and massive, a position that chafed in every way possible.

So Percival left his familial pack, and struck out on his own, finding his way into the army, and then into Kingsman.

Percival was recruited into the Kingsman program by the then Arthur, a man who found humor in the situation, a man named Percival in the running for the position of Percival.

He won the position, becoming the next Percival. And that’s how Percival gets his new pack, even if none of them are wolves themselves.

* * *

Percival had never worked with the previous Lancelot much, so when Leon’s candidate won over Galahad’s, he assumed it would be the same with the new Lancelot.

He was wrong, so very wrong.

“You know,” the man drawled, “You’re much cuter than I expected of a secret agent.”

“Thank you, Lancelot,” Percival deadpanned. “Is there anything else you need?”

“I was wondering if you would like to get dinner sometime,” Lancelot smirked. “Maybe you could show me a few things around here?”

“I do believe that is Leon’s job,” Percival denied.

“Leon doesn’t have anything I want to see, if you catch my meaning.”

Percival pushed down his inner wolf, it was further up than he’d ever felt it in human form, practically _begging_ to be near James, to touch him in any and every way possible. “I suppose,” he finally agreed when he had pushed the desire down. “Did you have any place in particular in mind?”

“I have a place,” James smirked. “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“That sounds agreeable,” Percival said with a small smile. “I’ll see you at seven.”


	2. Chapter 2

James and Percival had been dating for almost a year when Percival told James about werewolves and the fact that he was one.

“That’s hilarious,” James said with a laugh. “Good one, Perce.”

Percival didn’t respond, quickly removing all of his clothing and shifting to his wolf form.

“Well shit,” James said dumbly. “You weren’t kidding.”

Percival, still in wolf form, crossed the room to nudge James’ hand with his nose.

James laughed, petting in long strokes along Percival’s back. “You’re a mess Percy,” James wrapped his arms around the other to calm him down. “Does anybody else know?”

Percival didn’t respond, settling his head firmly in James’ lap.

“God, Perce,” James groaned. “Really?”

Percival grumbled, letting himself sink further into the bed, basking in the scent of James mingled with his own, of acceptance, of pack, of mate, his.

“We are going to talk about this in the morning,” James said, overriding Percival’s whine. “But I guess it’s time to sleep now.”

Percival happily licked James’ cheek as he laid down.

“Go to sleep asshole,” James laughed. “No more licking.”

Percival shifted his position to be more comfortable and swiftly fell asleep wrapped up in his mate.

* * *

“How long have you been a werewolf?”

“James, please,” Percival groaned, rolling over.

“Percy,” James whined. “Come on, I’m curious.”

“Coffee first,” Percival groaned as he sat up.

James shoved a mug into Percival’s face.

Percival took it and immediately drained half of the mug. “You are a god among men James Spencer,” he groaned.

“Nope, just human,” James responded. “So, werewolves?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Percival began from the beginning. “I was born a werewolf. My family, my pack, is one of the oldest in Britain, which has the oldest supernatural community in the world.

“I’m the second born son, but I...I always knew I was meant to be the head of a pack, which wasn’t going to happen unless I killed my brother, which I was not going to do.

“So I left, joined the army, and then Kingsman. And now you.”

“And now me,” James agreed. “Nobody else knows?”

“Merlin does,” Percival said. “And Harry.”

“Do I want to know?” James asked.

“Harry and I were on a mission,” Percival murmured. “On a full moon and I got shot. Wolves heal faster in their wolf form, so I shifted on instinct.”

“And Merlin?”

“Take a wild guess.”

“Merlin knows all,” James intoned, a chant drummed into every Kingsman from their days as a recruit.

“Exactly,” Percival agreed with a nod. “Plus, he’s a wizard.”

“You’re taking the fucking piss!”

“Not at all,” Percival took a sip of his coffee. “From the line of the original Merlin himself.”

“Bloody hell,” James fell back on the bed. “Who else is there?”

“There are a few fae in Merlin’s department,” Percival answered, “So tread carefully there. And one of the other agents is a vampire, but I’m not sure who just yet, I’ve never worked with him one on one.”

“Not overly fond of vampires, are you?”

“Werewolves and vampires get on as well as cats and dogs, if that well,” Percival growled.

“Could you turn me into a werewolf?”

Percival blinked. “What?”

“Could you turn me into a werewolf, or do you have to be born a wolf?”

“Why would you want to be Turned?”

“You seem so happy when you talk about your child sometimes,” James said with an awkward shrug. “And the day after a moon. I want that too, with you, forever.”

“Are you proposing right now James Spencer?” Percival asked jokingly.

James didn’t respond, and Percival looked up from his mug. “James?”

“I had this planned out,” James said. “Harry helped me pick out a restaurant you would like and everything.”

“James,” Percival’s breath caught in his throat.

James jumped off the bed, going into the closet and coming back out with a small box. “Percival Morton,” James got down on one knee next to the bed where Percival was still frozen. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Percival gasped, all but throwing the now empty mug to the side and kneeling on the floor in front of James. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.”

“And Turning me?” James asked once the ring was on Percival’s finger.

“Yes,” Percival said with a firm nod. “But not just yet, alright?”

“When?”

“The next full moon, there’s a better chance that it’ll take and you’ll survive,” Percival decided. “Alright?”

“Alright,” James nodded. “Next full moon.”

* * *

“How do you feel?” Percival was running gentle fingers through James’ hair.

“Sore,” James groaned. “But good. Did it take?”

“I think so,” Percival answered, fingers moving to where the Bite had been. “Your scent is changing, and the Bite disappeared.”

“That’s good?”

“Means your healing factor kicked in.”

“Mating bite?”

“Still there,” Percival ran gentle fingers over the mark that was already scarring.

“Good,” James said with a yawn. “Tired.”

“Then get some sleep, love,” Percival pressed a kiss to the mark. “I’ll still be here.”

“Love you,” James murmured sleepily.

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lancelot,” Merlin’s teeth were gritting so hard it could be heard across the room. “Where in your orders did you find permission to bring home a young wild cat?”

“They were experimenting on her Hamish!” James exclaimed quietly, still rocking the kitten. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin growled. “But what are you going to do with her? Give her to London Zoo?”

James growled. “She’s mine.”

“James,” Merlin sighed. “You can’t keep a cheetah in your house.”

“Why not, we already have two wolves.”

“There’s a difference between a wild animal and a werewolf, even one as ill-mannered as you.”

“Give me a week,” James all but begged. “A week Merlin.”

“One week,” Merlin said on a sigh. “I’ll contact the zoo.”

“Thank you Merlin,” James said with a bright smile. “You won’t regret this.”

“I better not,” Merlin growled, ending the call.

* * *

“James, when did you acquire a small child?” Percival asked as he stood in the door of the bathroom, watching James bathe a young shifter in the tub.

“She was being tortured and experimented on by the cell I just took down,” James answered, grabbing a towel to dry her off. “I couldn’t just leave her there.” 

“And you didn’t get Merlin to find her family?”

“Merlin wants to put her in the London Zoo.”

“He doesn’t know she’s a shifter?” Percival stepped forward, taking the towel covered bundle to better dry her off.

“I...may have not told him,” James muttered.

“James.”

“I know,” James murmured, “I just, I had to protect her.”

“From Merlin?”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Obviously. Come on, let’s get some food into the both of you,” he removed the towel from around the small cheetah. “I think we have some chicken in the pantry we can cook.”

“You’re perfect,” James groaned as he stood.

“I know, now go change into something dry before you catch cold in our kitchen.”

* * *

“Poppa?”

A small voice woke James immediately, turning on the bedside lamp. There was a small blonde girl, seven or eight years old, wrapped in a blanket next to his bed. “Hey sweetheart,” he sat up. “Finally decided to join us in people land?”

She nodded. “Poppa, I’m cold.”

“Well that’s because you haven’t got any clothes on, kitten,” he got out of the bed, picking her up. “Let’s see what we can find for you to wear, hmmm?”

“Okay,” she settled into the hold as James carried her to the guest room he and Percival had set aside as hers.

“Do you have a name kitten?” James asked, setting her down on the bed and searching through the drawers for clothes that would fit her.

“The bad people called me Roxanne,” she said quietly. “But I got a friend back home who called me Roxy.”

“What would you like to be called sweetheart?” James asked, making note of the way she phrased the sentence as she turned, pyjamas in hand. “Try these on.”

She pulled the clothes on quickly. “Roxy,” she answered firmly. “My name is Roxy.”

“Roxy it is then,” James said. “Now, what do you say we go back to bed and get some more sleep?”

Roxy nodded with a yawn. “Can I sleep with you Poppa?” she murmured, eyes half closed.

“Of course Roxy,” James said, picking her up again and carrying her back to the master bedroom. “Good night sweetheart.”

“Night Poppa,” Roxy murmured, falling asleep still in his arms, small head resting right over his heart.

* * *

“Sleeping with younger women,” Percival teased gently as James woke up the next morning. “You should be ashamed of yourself James.”

“Just look at her little face Perce,” James responded. “Could you say no to her?”

Percival smiled. “When did she shift?” he asked quietly.

“Sometime around midnight,” James murmured. “I got some clothes on her and then we went back to sleep,” his face softened. “Her name is Roxanne, but we’re going to call her Roxy.” 

“James,” Percival’s voice almost hurt. “We can’t keep her, we don’t have a lifestyle conducive to child rearing, and I’m sure she has a family out there somewhere.”

“Perce, she called me Poppa,” he said quietly. “What child that has a loving family calls a man they’ve just met Poppa?”

“Da?” Roxy murmured. “Iszat you?”

James watched as Percival instantly softened. “I’m here kitten,” he said, sitting on the bed and running fingers through her hair. “How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?”

“I like pancakes,” Roxy said with a yawn as she sat up. “Can I help?”

“Of course kitten,” Percival said, scooping the girl up. “We’ll get breakfast started while Poppa calls Uncle Merlin.”

“Okay,” Roxy said cheerfully as James groaned.

“I hate you,” he called as Percival left.

“We love you too James,” Percival called back with a laugh. “Call Merlin.”

James groaned again as he picked up his glasses, tapping them to call the wizard.

* * *

“You mean to tell me,” James could _hear_ Merlin’s headache. “That the cheetah you brought home from your last mission…”

“Is a young girl, yes,” James answered.

“And you knew this the whole time,” Merlin groaned, “But didn’t tell me. Why, exactly?”

“Because you would have taken her,” James sighed. “Look, I don’t understand all of my instincts yet, but that little girl is _mine_ , Roxy is _my_ daughter, and you aren’t taking her away from me.”

“What does Percival think about this?”

“She only just shifted back, we haven’t had a chance to talk yet,” James grumbled. “But you don’t see his face the first time he saw her.”

Merlin sighed again. “Do you even have any clothes for her?”

“We have a few things,” James grumbled, “We weren’t sure how old she was, so we got a range.”

“How old is she? I’ll send somebody with clothes,” Merlin was resigned, he knew he wasn’t talking James out of this, even if he didn’t quite agree.

“She’s seven or eight,” James said, “I haven’t asked her for specifics.”

“I’ll send Harry in a bit,” Merlin ended the call abruptly, leaving James to go downstairs and join his family for breakfast.

* * *

Merlin was scarily efficient. Harry was at the Morton house with an entire wardrobe for Roxy as well as several age appropriate books and toys for her while Merlin talked the two of them through the paperwork for guardianship of Roxy through the glasses.

“Congratulations gentlemen,” Merlin said drily when they both finished signing the forms, “It’s a seven year old. “I’m not going to be godfather. Now take your month’s leave and let me get back to my agents that are actually being shot at right now. Send Galahad back when you get tired of him.” He ended the call just as abruptly as he had earlier.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Percival groaned.

“Do you regret it?”

Percival looked over to where Roxy was commanding Harry through a tea party, both wearing tiaras and feather boas Harry had brought.

“No,” he said with a soft smile. “Not at all.”

* * *

“Da,” Roxy clambered onto a chair to see what Percival was doing. “I want to learn how to fight.”

“Alright,” Percival agreed. “May I ask why?”

“I want to be able to protect myself,” she answered. “From the bad men.”

“Alright,” Percival pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll find someone to teach you.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Roxy beamed, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug before hopping down again.

“Dinner in half an hour!” Percival called after her.

“Yes Da!” she called back, laughter in her voice as she pounded up the stairs, presumably to find James.

Percival shook his head fondly as he heard her squealing excitedly to James, the both of them getting overly excited before he tuned them out and returned his attention to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sent Roxy to find him after the news of James’ death came through.

“Da?” Roxy’s voice was quiet, the pain and tears in both her voice and scent.

“Here,” Percival said, voice hoarse. “I’m right here kitten.”

Roxy climbed into the bed, curling up next to him. “Hamish told me what happened.”

“I knew it would happen eventually,” Percival murmured. “He was always so reckless, it was inevitable.”

“Still hurts,” Roxy murmured. “I want to be your proposal.”

“Roxy,” Percival sat up and looked down at her. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Da, this is what I’ve wanted since you adopted me,” Roxy admitted, “I thought we could be like the Incredibles.”

Percival laughed softly, “Alright,” he agreed quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You’ll be the best Lancelot Kingsman has ever seen.”

“After Poppa?”

“No,” Percival disagreed. “You’re far smarter than him, and you’ll actually wear the damn glasses.”

* * *

“You realize,” Percival stood in the doorway of Merlin’s office. “That if you hurt her, you won’t even find rest in the afterlife.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Percival,” Merlin didn’t even turn to face Percival. “I have work to be doing, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s about Roxy.”

Merlin froze for a moment before sending the mission feeds he was looking at to Morgana, his second in command, and turning to face Percival. “What about her?”

“You love her.”

“Of course I do,” Merlin scoffed, “I’ve known the lass since she was seven.”

“That’s just it,” Percival countered. “You had as little contact with her as possible when she was growing up, and now you obviously favor her over the candidates.”

“She’s the best suited for the position,” Merlin said.

“I think it’s more than that,” Percival pressed. “I know it is for Roxy.”

“What are you talking about Percival?”

“Roxy’s in love with you,” Percival answered, “She has been since she was a little girl. I haven’t said anything because I thought it was just a little puppy love crush, but now, I’m starting to think it’s more than that.”

“Percival…”

“You know she doesn’t care,” Percival cut in. “She doesn’t care, I don’t care, James wouldn’t have cared. So all that matters now, is do you care, Hamish?”

“No,” he said quietly. “Not at all, but you know I can’t do anything while she’s still a candidate.”

“Which is why we’re having this conversation now,” Percival said, “Because you know what will happen if you hurt her.”

“You and Harry torture me to the point of death and then James does the same in the afterlife,” Merlin answered. “I’ve got three agents on missions right now, may I return to them?”

“Be my guest,” Percival said before leaving the room.

“Bastard,” Merlin grumbled as he pulled Tristan’s feed up again, talking him through the process of breaking into the Pentagon to find the bomb that had been planted there.


	5. Chapter 5

Percival didn’t know why the world went to shit in two seconds flat, but he did know that his glasses were broken and it took him hours to get back to the shop where he could regroup with the rest of the Kingsmen.

“Merlin?” Percival put the glasses he’d gotten from Dressing Room Three on. “Status report.”

“Da, thank God,” Roxy’s voice came before Merlin’s. “We were worried when we realized you weren’t wearing your glasses. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine kitten, I just got back to the shop. Where are you?”

“Switzerland, I think,” Roxy answered. “We’re in Valentine’s bunker, freeing everyone that he imprisoned here. You’ll never guess who I found.”

“Iggy Azalea?” Percival suggested drily.

“Even better.”

“Hello love,” James’ voice filled his ears.

“James,” Percival stumbled back against the bench in the armory. “James, how…?”

“It’s a long story Percy, but I’ll be back soon, at HQ.”

“I’ll meet you there,” he said immediately. “God James, I…”

“I know love,” Percival could _hear_ the love in James’ voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Percival responded before bursting into tears the instant the connection closed. _James was alive._

* * *

Percival is an extremely impatient man for his profession. This was extremely evident now, as he waited for the plane carrying Roxy and James.

The instant he knew the plane had taken off, he wasn’t able to do anything but pace, much to the amusement of Morgana.

“Working yourself up like this isn’t going to make them get here any faster,” she pointed out.

“I know,” Percival gritted out. “But I-”

“I understand,” she nodded. “But you need to relax, if you work yourself up, you’ll tire yourself out before they even get here.”

Percival took several deep breaths before sitting down in the chair across from Morgana. “Alright,” he sighed. “How long until they get here?”

“Ten hours,” she said primly, causing Percival to groan. “Get some sleep Percival, otherwise I’ll end up either killing you sedating you before they get here.”

Percival nodded and left the room to his own quarters to get some rest before the plane arrived.

* * *

“I’m surprised you weren’t waiting for us on the tarmac,” a voice from the doorway jolted Percival awake. “You do look like you needed the nap though.”

“James!” Percival shot up from the bed, freezing for an instant when he actually saw his husband. “You’re…”

“Pregnant?” James supplied, “Missing an arm?”

“Here,” Percival breathed, surging across the room and wrapping himself around James. “You’re alive.”

“Hey,” James lifted his arm, running gentle fingers through Percival’s hair, over his face, anywhere and everywhere he could touch. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever.”

* * *

“You two never do anything halfway, do you?” Merlin asked, amusedly. “Really James, triplets?”

“It wasn’t my idea,” James groaned, sore despite his healing factor. “Come to meet your niece and nephews?”

“I suppose,” he said, peering into the cot that held all three infants. “Roxy has been sending Eggsy endless pictures of them.”

“She has been a little overzealous,” Percival agreed. “Has she gone to see Eggsy?”

“To see if she can get some food into him,” he responded, straightening up. “I should go make sure they don’t make an even bigger mess of things. I’ll see you all later. Congratulations.”

“Is it just me,” James began slowly. “Or is something going on with our wizard?”

“I’ve been trying to figure it out as well,” Percival agreed. “No progress so far.”

“We should fix that.”

“We should.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Roxy?” Percival found his daughter sitting in the back of his closet, knees drawn up to her chest, eyes distant like they had gotten after a nightmare when she was a child. “Are you with me?”

Roxy shook herself. “I’m here Da,” she said quietly.

“Are you alright?”

“Have you ever had something that you thought was completely impossible?” she asked. “And then somebody told you that it was actually real?”

“I’m sure your Poppa does,” Percival said, sitting next to her. “With the werewolves.”

“Yeah,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Do you want to tell me what yours is?”

“It turns out,” his lips quirked up. “That our Merlin isn’t from the line of the original Merlin. He _is_ the original Merlin. And his Arthur has reincarnated. And apparently they weren’t just friends, or they wanted to be, if you know what I mean.” 

“Tell me it isn’t Harry,” Percival said, only half joking.

“God no,” Roxy pulled a face. “No...It’s me. I’m the reincarnation of King Arthur.”

“Is that what your nightmares were about?” Percival asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Some of them. I dreamed about...everything.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Percival said. “No matter who you were in a past life.”

“I know that,” Roxy sighed. “But I don’t know if Merlin does.”

“Has he tried anything inappropriate?”

“No!” Roxy exclaimed. “That’s just the problem. I want him to try something. I waited, because I knew he wouldn’t let me do anything while I was underage, or then when I was a recruit. Now that he knows I’m his Arthur, he’s never going to.”

“You should just talk to him, kitten,” Percival suggested.

“I’ve tried!” Roxy exclaimed. “Da, I’ve tried so hard, you know how long I’ve been in love with him.”

“I know love,” Percival pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No,” Roxy said, a thoughtful note in her voice. “No, I have an idea.”

“Don’t blow anything up, kitten,” Percival advised, “And invite him to dinner sometime.”

“Yes Daddy,” Roxy said cheerfully as she got up. “Love you, you’re the best!”

“Love you too sweetheart,” Percival called after her as she ran out of the room.

“Why is our daughter running out of our closet?” James asked as he came in the room with all three of the triplets strapped into carriers.

“True love,” Percival responded as he left the closet. “And reincarnation.”

“Sounds riveting. Who’s got the pool today?”

“Eggsy.”

“Bugger knows them too well.”

“That he does.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Percival?”

Percival, waiting outside the Kingsman shop for whoever was planning on joining him for dinner, startled. “Michael?” he asked, blinking at the man. “What are you doing in London?”

“I came to get a suit for the funeral.”

Percival took in his brother’s appearance. “How long was he sick?”

“Three years,” Michael answered. “He passed last week. I didn’t know you were in the country.

“You don’t know a lot about me, Michael,” Percival said, even as it hurt. Michael had been his best friend and closest confidant as a child. “How’s the pack?”

“Not very well,” Michael sighed. “Father wasn’t very, sound, in his decision making in his last years. We could really use you back Percival.”

Years ago, Percival would have loved to hear that phrase, but now…

“Daddy!” a threefold voice called as the door of the shop opened.

He immediately dropped to one knee, wrapping his arms around all three of his pups as they all clambered about their days before they noticed Michael.

“Daddy, who’s this?” AJ asked, always curious. “He smells funny.”

“AJ,” Percival scolded lightly.

“Sorry,” AJ chimed, still staring at Michael. “I’m AJ,” he decided to introduce himself. “And that’s Mikey and Becky.”

“I am Alpha Michael,” he introduced himself. “I am your father’s older brother.”

“That makes you our uncle,” Becky piped up. “How come we haven’t met you before? Daddy said we met Uncle Eggsy and Uncle Merlin as soon as we were born.”

“Maybe he’s been sick,” Mikey pointed out. “Like Uncle Harry was.”

“Maybe,” AJ mused. “Were you sick Uncle Michael?”

“Andrew John Morton!” James’ voice came from the shop. “What did I tell you about going outside without me?”

“Daddy was out here!” AJ protested.

“That’s not what I asked, is it?” James countered.

“Sorry Poppa,” he mumbled.

“It’s alright,” James sighed, scooping AJ up before he noticed Michael. “Sorry, I’m interrupting. James Morton,” he offered a hand to Michael to shake.

“Michael Morton, Alpha of the Morton pack,” Michael shook the offered hand.

“Oh, you must be Percival’s brother!” James beamed, “You must have wonderful stories about him as a pup, we were about to go to dinner, if you wanted to join us.”

“Michael has just taken over leadership of his pack,” Percival cut in. “I’m sure he has more important things to do than to have dinner with a bunch of pups.”

“Unfortunately, he is correct,” Michael agreed. “But I would like to, sometime.”

“Great,” James said with a smile. “We should head out Perce, Rox is meeting us at the restaurant and I have a feeling she and Merlin have an announcement for us.”

“It was good to see you, Michael,” Percival said, taking Becky and Mikey each by the hand.

“It was good to see you too,” Michael said, watching as they left.

“We’re never having lunch with your brother, are we?” James asked once they were out of even werewolf earshot.

“They’re the ones who didn’t want me,” Percival murmured back. “Why should I let them pull me back in now that it’s convenient for them?”

“Because he’s your brother?” James suggested. “And you’ll never go back to their pack, Alpha Percival.”

Percival smiled, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to James’ lips.

“Ew,” all three of the triplets immediately chorused.

James pulled away with a laugh, swinging AJ around, the boy squealing happily.

“There you are,” Roxy called out when James and Percival arrived at the restaurant. “What took you so long?”

“We ran into...someone I used to know,” Percival answered. “Now, James mentioned you had something to tell us?”

“All in good time Da,” Roxy said with a laugh, leading him to the table where Merlin, Eggsy, Harry, and Lee were waiting. “All in good time.”

* * *

Several years down the road, when the triplets are off to university, Roxy has taken the position of Arthur from Harry and has several children of her own with her wizard, and Percival has joined James in retirement, he looks back at his life.

“You’re thoughtful tonight,” James commented. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“How did I get this lucky?” he asked, looking at James with a fond smile.

James’ expression softened as well. “You’re a good man Percival Morton,” he pressed a kiss to Percival’s lips. “Saving the world, that’s how.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found the time to type this up and post it, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
